Lexandra Remier
'"You're a bad lier Ren." ~Lexandra Remier to Ren Krawler in Gundalian Invaders. ' 'Lexandra Remier (i.e. Lex) '''is a new character in Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. She is a battler of Neathian decent and the only Helies brawler. Her Gaurdian Bakugan in the only Helies bakugan in excistence Helies Stratiniod. She currently resides on Gundalia after the Neathian-Gundalian War. Facts '''Name - '''Lexandra Remier '''Aliases -' Lex Princess's Gaurd Dog (given by Sid, picked up by rest of Minor Twelve) Ice Angel/Angel (given by Mason and picked up by rest of Minor Twelve. it was origionally Ice Angel, but was then shortened to Angel to make it simpler) Kazarina's Lap Dog (later dropped after the war between Neathia and Gundalia) 'Gendar - '''female '''Race -' Neathian 'Planet -' Neathia (in Gundalian Invaders only) Gundalia 'Age - '''16 in Gundalian Invaders 17 in Metchtanium Surge presumably in her 30s in Next Generation '''Attribute -' Pyrus (before meeting Gaurdian bakugan) Helies 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Helies Stratiniod '''Occupation -' Helies Battle Brawler (former) Castle Knight (former) Helies Member of Minor Twelve Orders Member of the Gundalian Forces Neathian Spy (former) Kazarina's Personal Assistent (former) 'First Appearence -' Episode 3 The Visitor '''Relatives - '''Stratiniod - Gaurdian Bakugan Ren Krawler - crush as of Gundalian Invaders, dating in Mechtanium Surge and married in Next Generation Sydney Krawler - daughter in Next Generation Appearence In her true Neathian form Lex has long black hair and dark grey eyes. She wears a long black dress with a mini skirt and no sleeves. She has black boots and detachable black "sleeves" on her arms that are like the sleeves of Fabia's true form dress. In her human form, Lex wears a long sleeved red button down top with a black pleated mini skirt. Her black hair changes from it's normal long and loose style to being pulled back in black ribbon while she and Lena are working in the Biological Labratory. She wears thigh high black leather boots. She keeps her stormy grey eyes. Personality Lex very tempermental both in and out of the battle enviroment. While she is normally calm outside of a bakugan battle, Lex can become easily irritated and her teperment can flare at the smallest thing. However she does have control over her temper. How bad her temper flares is solely dependent on the situation: something like messing around with her teamates or her Gardian Bakugan won't result in anything more serious then perhaps a wrestling match(i.e. this happened once with Mason in Gundalian Invaders). Aside from her stubborness and quick violent temper, Lex is also very easy going on a normal or good day. She has a level of patience and trust in her teamates and partner. Lex is also understanding, clever and warm hearted. She hates it when the group is forced to split up for once reason or another often causing her temper to go off (i.e. like when Ren broke up the group into three seperate assignments after Dark Nebula attacked). History Lexandra spent her whole life on Neathia growing up as a Pyrus brawler alone, until she met Helies Stratinoid. After meeting her new partner/guardian Lex met Princess Fabia and they battled eachother where she and her new partner defeated the princess and Haos bakugan. After the battle Fabia introduced the Helies pair to Queen Serena Sheen of Neathia, which in turn paved the way for both Stratiniod and Lexandra joining the ranks of the Castle Knights. However despite being welcomed into the Castle Knights with open arms, the Neathian never really felt that her and her Gaurdian Bakugan belonged with the rest of the Knights due to the bakugan's strange attribute, the abilities they gave Lexandra and her love and talent for bakugan battles. When the war with Gundalia started Lex and Strata were called in by Queen Serena. There they were assigned to go behind Gundalian lines to act as subordinates to the Haos brawler Kazarina. While there the pair were to pass information concerning the Twelve Orders and their bakugan to Neathia. Lex wasn’t too happy about it but agreed anyway and desquised herself as a Gundalian. So far the two have been successful and managed to pass some useful information to the Neathian army about the leaders of the Gundalian army and their bakugan. This lead to Lex's time as a member of the Minor Twelve Orders for a little while. After the Neathian-Gundalian War, Lex and her partner bakugan returned to Gundalia with: Nurzak, Ren, Jesse, Lina, Zenet, Mason and their respective bakugan. She still lives there as she is now a permenent member of the Gundalian Forces in the sequel and Mechtanium Surge. In the next generation arc, Lex is married to Ren and they have a daughter named Sydney Krawler whose Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Leonidas. Skills And Abilities As the only Helies brawler, Lex has a few very Gundalian-like abilities. '''Ice Manipulation ~ '''Lex is able to form small items out of ice with her hands, which is reminescent of Kazarina's, Gill's and Barodius's abilities involving shooting bolts of energy from their hands. While there isn't a set limit on what Lex can form from this ability there are three spacific ways we see this ability of her's being used over again: fan-like formations mostly used for defense, covering the ground with a sheet of ice and shooting spikes of ice from her hands. '''Temperature Manipulation Dependent On Mood ~ '''While she can manipulate the temperature around her depending on her mood, this ability has it's limitations. 1) She can only effect the imdiate surrounding area and 2) She can only lower the temperature, not raise it. '''Immunity To Stratiniod's Freezing Contact ~ '''Lex is the only person....at least that we see....who isn't effected by Strata's instant freezing ability when she comes into physical contact with the bakugan for any length of time. '''Hand To Hand Combat Expert ~ '''As a Neathian, Lex shares their normal ability at advanced hand to hand combat skills. Relationships Fabia Sheen - Lex and Fabia have been shown as very close friends with an almost sister relationship. It was the Neathian Princess that introduced Lex and Strata to the queen, which lead to the Helies pair joining the Castle Knights and their mission on Gundalia during the war. Allthough they act like simple friends around each other, it's been noted that there are certain times where Lex can not refuse an order that the princess giver her. (i.e. when Fabia ordered Lex to kep quite about her joining the Neathian, Mason, Ren and Nurzak to storm the lab and free the others.) This is due to the respect that the Helies Battler still holds for the Haos Brawler as Princess of her home planet. Queen Serena Sheen - As her superior Lex has respect for the Neathian Queen. Allthough not much is known about their relationship, it is clear that Queen Serena has some level of personal care for Lex and knows the Helies battler well. This is considering the fact that it seems like the queen realizes Lex's feelings for Ren Krawler....a Gundalian Darkus battler.....and she uses this to make the Helies battler see the whole war with Gundalia through Fabia's eyes. Helies Stratiniod - As partners Strata and Lex are inseperable from each other. Because Lex grew up on her own, the Helies bakugan is actually a motherly figure in the Neathian's life....not beyond scolding the battler or warning her.At the same time Strata and Lex are also very good friends, with the Helies bakugan often liking to mess with her battler for fun. Ren Krawler - drawn to the Darkus Battler since thier first meeting curious about him and his partner bakugan, Lex seems to have an understanding of sorts when it comes to Ren as far as his motivations for his actions. That is untill Twelve Orders start to pick off his teamates one at a time anyway. Lex likes to mess around with the Gundalian and can see through his facades telling him he is a bad lier. Despite being on opposite sides of the war for most of the series, Lex has a high regard of both respect and trust in the Gundalian that Strata calls foolish many a time. At the same time Ren also seems to be able to easily irritate Lex, surpising both Marucho and Ren when the Neathian lost her temper completely on the later during a battle where Ren was fighting Marucho and Lex alongside Nurzak. It takes time before Lex eventually realizes her feelings that have been developing toawrds the Gundalian some time after they take control of Bakugan Interspace from the Battle Brawlers. Though it is never directly stated, it is silently understood that Lex and Ren are dating in Mechtanium Surge. Lena Isis - Lena is one of the first two Gundalians that Lex met when she first arrived on Gudnalia. Both battlers have a few similarities from their related attrubutes to their scientific knowledge. They always seem to know where the other one is and/or what the other is up to, because Mason made a sarcastic remark once about it when Lena asked about Lex's whereabouts stating, "She's probably running some kind of errand for Kazarina. She is her lap dog anyway." It was Lena's supposed "death" at the hands of Kazarina that pushed Lex over the edge and made her expose herself and Strata before both took off and arrived back on Neathia for goos after wrecking parts of the lab and surrounding area. Mason Brown - Mason and Lex's relationship is often compared to a romantic couple mostly by Zenet throughout the fanfiction. Though Lex's realtionship is one of the stronger ones she has with a Gundalian, it's different from the one she has with Ren. The two battlers are always either arguing with each other or coming up with a new way to irritate the other. These incidences have never gotten beyond name-calling-like status though and seem to almost be a sign of normalcy by the way the other members of the Minor Twelve Orders take them and act in response. At the same time there is proof that the two are rather fond of each other such as Mason giving Lex her aliase of "Angel"(really Ice Angel) and when Lex rushed Mason with a joyful embrace when he and Nurzak returned to Neathia with Dan on Dragoniod Collases. Zenet Surrow - Zenet is one of the first Gundalians that Lex met when she arrived on Gundalia. Because of it, and much like Lex's relationship with Princess Fabia of Neathia, the Haos and Helies battlers have a sisterly-like bond with each other. Lex values Zenet as a friend to the point where the Helies battler almost didn't report to Queen Serena and (then Captain) Elright who were her superiors on more then one occasion. After reporting to her Neathian superiors, Lex had negative feelings because she felt like she was betraying Zenet's trust as a friend in her. Had the future of Neathia not rested on the outcome of the war with Gundalia, Lex would have more then likely not reported what information she had found out about the Gundalian's movements and plans to her superiors because of this. Jesse Glenn - Not many details are known about Lex and Jesse's relationship, other then they have a respect for each other and see each other as freinds and allies. Lex is the only other person, aside from Zenet, shown that can understand Jesse's performer's-banter. Sid Arkale -Not many details are known about Lex's realationship status with Sid, other then they are appearently well aquainted friends and Sid likes to mess with the Neathian in much the same way Mason does. It is also hinted at in some points that Sid knew about Lex being a Neathian Spy even before the Helies battler told Ren. Kazarina - Lex has a hate towards Kazarina...which is later on ironic due to the fact that she is shown to be on good terms with Lumagrowl (Kazarina's orgional bakugan) in the next generation arc. She hates Kazarina for her part in the "deaths" of Lena and Jesse, while she worked under the Gundalian Haos battler during the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina...though Lex's doesn't appear until later on during Gundalian Invaders. Trivia *Before settling on Ren as Lex's crush and eventuall boyfriend, possibilities included: Mason, Jesse and Shun. *It's hinted in Mechtanium Surge that Lex and Rafe might have had some kind of romantic realtionship with each other before the Neathian-Gundalian War. *Lex and Ren are dating in Mechantanium Surge, though it is never directly stated, and have been since the end of Gundalian Invaders. *At one point Lex was thought about as a Gundlaian, but it was then changed because it was thought a Neathian and Gundalian relationship was more interesting. *It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters (Lex and Fabia) are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina...though Lex's doesn't appear until later on during Gundalian Invaders. *Ren and Lex end up having one child. It's a daughter named Sydney Krawler and she is a Darkus battler like her father keeping his white hair but her mother's solid grey eyes. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Leonidas. Sydney is the only Gundalian-Neathian Cross, and was named after Sid....which is also her knickname only spelled S-Y-D. *Had Barodius been succesfull in taking over Neathia and The Sacred Orb, then Lex and Strata would act as assasins due to their abilities and perfect positions. This never happened though and isn't addressed, but rather implied. *Ren and Lex's relationship can be interperated as a reference to the idea that dark and cold are often paired together. *Though Helies colors are grey and white, Lex wears red clothes. This may be reminicent of her days as a Pyrus battler. *Her attribute is the ice element, but she has a very warm personality *Though she uses ice as her attribute, Lex's battling style overall is very much that of a Pyrus battler's like Dan or Sid. Direct. Aggressive. Physical contact going on a whim. This may have to do with her days as a Pyrus battler herself. *Lex is a former Pyrus battler and a Neathian, on the opposite side Ren is a Darkus battler and a Gundalian. Quotes "You're a bad lier Ren."(to Ren) "You idiots were taking too long."(to Ren and Mason after blasting the Lab door with spikes of ice) "I'm not doing this for you Ren, I have a score to settle with this guy too. Or did you forget that Gill took out one of my friends too?"(to Ren about Zenet when she battles Gill with him) "Well yeah. Spending a lot of time around you guys would make even the most sane person go nuts every once and awhile." (to Minor Twelve Orders) "I trust you and Avior just fine Mason. It's the Twelve Order members next to you guys I don't trust!" (to Mason about Nurzack and Sabator) "It's offical. I think beaing around you guys finally made me crack because I actually feel sorry for these Dark Nebula creeps." (after Linus and Rubaniod surprised the Revived Minor Twelve Orders by showing up on Gundalia) "Arrogant old hag!" (to Farina of Dark Nebula as a response during a hand to hand confrontation with her) mdfkdsnkslfnvdskl.jpg|Lexandra and just another normal night on Neathia possibly talking with Ren or Strata snsdkfnskf.jpg|Lexandra in her human form using her ice manipulation ability 220378.jpg|Lexandra in human form tossing in Strata into a battle Caption-366874-20070119125158.jpg|Lexandra Remier in human form in Gundalian Invaders 9_rick0265.jpg|Lex maybe a Helies battler now, but her temperment is all Pyrus 2010112819413995a.jpg|Lex relaxing tohsaka-by-saber.jpg|Lex siitting on something like a balcony calm and enjoying herself